


Home sweet home

by Eurus91



Series: Summer Bingo [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mac is an idiot, Regret, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: “Matty""Yes, Blonde?"“I need you to do something for me.”"Anything you want."(A blonde we know gets into trouble and doesn't know how to get out of it this time.)The story takes part in the #summerbingochallenge called on the hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanarthttps://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/89. Welcome home





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHUNDIANDROMEDA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/gifts).

> Okay, this is my first story. English is not my first language, if there are errors please report them.

120  
119  
118

With eyes wide open, on the verge of a panic attack, on the Mac he looked at the numbers that appeared on the blue illuminated display that flowed inexorably.  
He passed a bloody hand in his hair, which were stained red like the rest of the agent, sighing in frustration.  
He was alone and this was the only good thing of that whole day that started badly and ended worse. At least he didn't have Riley and Bozer's death on his conscience.  
If he had to be honest since Jack left them, he left him mentally added, all the missions were bad. Although Team Phoenix refuses to blame him for the missions that went "Kaboom" to use Jack's expression, Mac knew it, the feeling that something was wrong with him felt it crawling under his skin and creep into his heart causing it to run down painful: Without Jack it didn't work. It was broken, this time there would have been no other Jack to pick up the pieces.  
There would have been no other Jack yelling at him to find a solution because he had no intention of dying there, under the rubble of an old building.  
Mac drove back the oppressive lump in his throat that threatened to make him cry at any moment, could actually cry; he was alone and had turned off telecommunications; Riley and Bozer, it was the last thing he wanted and then their vocation would surely distract him. With the free hand, the one that did not press on the abdominal wound, wiped away a tear that had escaped control; "The Daltons never cry," he thought bitterly, but he was not a Dalton and he was alone and and he was dying could at least forgive himself, if his management system didn't work out great.

117  
116  
115

Less than two minutes at the end.  
Think Mac. Think.  
Ignoring the pain that the wound is provocative, he kneels near the bomb that threatened to kill him at any moment.

114  
113  
112

He held out his hand and prepared to examine the exposed wires again.  
He wasn't surrendered and didn't want to do it, he wanted to get out of there and see his family again.  
Red. That was certainly the thread that fed the device. Yellow and the other? He narrowed his eyes trying to focus on the other wire. Very well, now he saw twice as many threads. If disarm the bomb it was a lottery, do so with a huge loss of blood that threatened concentration and sight and with a minute available was an impossible task.

Jack.

He really hated the way his mind wandered about Jack whenever he needed reassurance. If Riley had been there, she would have definitely made some jokes about their codependency and Mac would have laughed that maybe a little bit was right, at least as far as he was concerned because it took Jack less than a minute to decide to lead a task force to hunt a ghost. The same time that now he had to live. Ironic.

89  
88  
87

He closed his eyes for a moment and it took all his willpower to open them again. He was so tired and there is no one to keep him awake.  
There is no Jack.  
If Jack had been there, surely, he would have continued talking to keep him awake, telling stories that made no sense except in his head and continuing to ask him questions about trying to keep the brain from Baby Einstein finding himself.

Jack

God, how he wished Jack was there.  
His absence made male, almost as much as the beautiful stab he had received as a gift from the farewell by the guy who had placed a bomb there.  
A bomb he had failed to defuse.

"Don't worry Matty, there's no bomb that Mac can't defuse."

Why? Because of all the moments he spent with Jack, he had to come back to that one. It wasn't fair, it wasn't for nothing.

85  
84  
83  
82

He had to say goodbye. He didn’t want to leave without telling him how much he missed it. Without telling Jack how sorry he was that he went to Nigeria and didn’t take him with him, ignored his calls and was a coward. He had to tell him and he had to tell him now. Where to tell him how angry he was with him, why he had abandoned him.

With enormous effort, carefully filtering the air between the teeth, rekindled telecommunications. The wave of voices almost staggered him, fortunately he had been cautious and leaned against one of the collapsed beams with the first bomb blast. “Oh. Hey, guys. I don’t have much time.”  
Keeping the horde of emotions that was overwhelming at bay was not easy, even for a guy like him used to keeping emotions out of his line of work.  
Bozer's voice was higher than the others and had attracted Mac's attention. "Brother, get out of there. Now."  
The agent immediately regretted the gesture he had just made, that of shaking his head. His vision clouded immediately and did not return to normal even if he blinked repeatedly. Damn.  
"I'm on it, Boz."  
"Do it fast."  
"Copy That."e

Silence.

"Matty"  
"Yes Blonde?"  
"I need you to do something for me."  
"Anything you want."

20  
19  
18

So he was dead.  
If he had to be honest, if it was the afterlife it was damn bad. It was dark, not a natural darkness, it was the kind of darkness that exists when you keep your eyes shut.  
And it hurt, it hurt everywhere and that wasn't right either.  
"Let's go genius, open your eyes."  
If the pain had made him unwilling to accept the fact that he was dead, that voice instead belied him. He would have recognized her everywhere, but there was no way that Jack was there.  
"I know you're awake, I know you."  
With difficulty, because he felt his body completely numb, he narrowed his eyes discovering with great joy and his headache that he threatened to succeed where "evidently" the bomb had failed, that the room was in a pleasant penumbra.  
"What ... what are you doing here?"  
"Hi Jack. I missed Jack. "  
Probably something in his appearance made Jack smile, because the latter was smiling. That smile that he had missed so much in those 9 months, 12 hours and 9 minutes that had not been seen and heard. Mac's eyebrows furrowed, perhaps the bill was no longer so exact and this brought something urgent back to the Agent's mind.  
How he survived the explosion.  
"I can see the gears of your brain spinning convulsively. Talk to me hoss. "  
"I don't understand ..." Mac began, realizing only now that he was in a hospital room, he was certainly not at the Phoenix, there was no way Matty would allow the walls to be painted that pale green.  
"Mac ..."  
"I should be dead. I am not ... the bomb ... I could not defuse it. "  
The former Delta burst into laughter. "You must have beat your head rather strongly genius. You defused the bomb just in time. The TAC team found you after a while and you were ... "  
The man suddenly became serious and Mac felt uncomfortable. "You were a bad friend. We have, I have, feared losing you. "  
"I. I do not remember."  
Mac admitted, moving his hand to try to thin the wrinkles of worry that had formed on the soldier's face, but he was so tired that he barely moved and was promptly seized by the man who squeezed her gently.  
"Matty gave me the message. I'm sorry for what you've been through. It wasn't your fault that I left and I didn't have it with you because I went to Nigeria. "  
"You're just saying it because I'm hurt and I pity you."  
The man shook his head sympathetically.  
"No Mac and we'll talk again as soon as you get better. That was a farewell message and you know I don't like goodbyes.”  
It was probably the fault of all that good stuff for the pain that was pumped through his veins through the IV or the fatigue accumulated in those months without Jack looking at his shoulders, but keeping his eyes open had become difficult. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Jack's smile and hands caressing his head. "refreshed Mac, I'll be here when you open your eyes."

~~~

"I'm not an invalid. I can open the door by myself. "  
Jack raised his hands in surrender and let him do it.  
"I preferred you when you slept." Jack replied, dropping the keys on the mobile in front of the entrance.  
"It's not true. You love it when I do that. "  
The smell of Bozer's kitchen hit both of them. Waffles and Pastrami. Strange pairing, like the two of them at the bottom.  
"welcome home, Jack." Mac said those words softly and Jack couldn't help hugging him.  
"Home is wherever you be, darling.”


End file.
